


The Closer, The Better (or the time Orochimaru thought Naruto would make a good present)

by intomyfantasy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomyfantasy/pseuds/intomyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had always thought of Ero-sennin as a the greatest pervert on the planet. But oh, how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closer, The Better (or the time Orochimaru thought Naruto would make a good present)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place in an alternative universe. The story is the same as the original manga's until just before the Valley Of The End fight in Naruto (the first serie), but that fight never happened and Sasuke never left Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke are both 16 at the beginning of this one shot, so they look how they look in Naruto Shippuden. Lot of smut ahead. Please enjoy! :D

Naruto had always thought of Ero-sennin as a the greatest pervert on the planet. Ero-sennin would pay girls with short skirts and big breast to keep him company. Ero-sennin would spy on girls at the public bath with his ninja skills. Ero-sennin would always have that dumb expression on his face when Naruto performed his Sexy No Jutsu and would always, _always_ end up dirtying Naruto’s clothes with his nosebleed --- _so annoying!_ Still, it worked well when Naruto wanted something. Ero-sennin wrote _porn,_ for god’s sake! But oh, how wrong he was.

Naruto didn’t know how it had exactly happened (or maybe he didn’t want to admit that he had fallen asleep on a tree during his turn on guard) but while on a mission with Team 7 _they_ had attacked. Orochimaru and Kabuto had. Well, maybe attacked wasn’t the right word, they weren’t enemies, but Naruto believed that having Orochimaru smile at him in that amused, creepy way while Kabuto had him immobilized with who knows what jutsu was even worse than being ‘attacked’. Naruto had asked what they wanted to do when Kabuto had took a panpipe out of one of the pockets of his ninja jacket and Orochimaru had answered by licking his lips with his long---fuck, that had been disgusting--- tongue, still smiling. Naruto had been afraid to understand what that meant. He had tried getting free by struggling with all himself and cried out loud enough for the whole fire country to hear him but nothing had happened - he hadn’t been able to free himself and nobody had come to his rescue---he was so going to kick kakashi-sensei’s and sasuke’s ass when he saw them! Couldn’t they _feel_ that he was in danger?! Fucking traitors. Kabuto had injected him with a strange violet liquid directly in the biggest vein of his arm and when Naruto had asked with a terrified voice ‘am I going to die?!’ the white haired ninja had answered with an amused ‘you won’t’, but Naruto had barely registered his words because he had already started feeling sleepy and his eyes had started to close. Before succumbing to the dark, Naruto had thought he heard Orochimaru say ‘have fun, Naruto-kun’.

 

* * *

 

 

“Naruto…!”

Naruto woke up with pain radiating from his kidney. He blinked a few times, trying hard to focus on the person scowling in front of him, and opened his mouth to say something, but ended up just whimpering in pain. Embarrassing.  

“Slept well, usuratonkachi?”

Naruto grunted, eyeing his teammate warily, and protected his abused kidney with two hands. “Asshole, that hurt”. Sasuke snorted. “I’ve been calling you for minutes but you kept snoring like a pig”.

“I was not!”

Sasuke smirked. “Take your lazy ass back to the camp so I can guard this place _properly_ ”. The raven haired  boy stressed the last word and Naruto protested. He started babbling about Orochimaru and Kabuto attacking and why in the world nobody had helped him? He had _screamed_. Was everybody deaf?!

By the time he ended his little story, Sasuke had the most bored expression on his face ---not that he usually looked excited. His expression was the same he had when he thought Naruto was being an idiot. That happened a lot. 

Naruto frowned. “I’m being serious here!”

Sasuke just looked at him. “You look fine. I sense no presence around here a part from me and you. You’re also being the usual idiot”.

“So what?”

“ _So_ ” he started again, speaking as if he was stating the obvious. “You probably just dreamt your little adventure, you dumbass”.

Naruto wanted to protest but ended up not saying a word. _Oh_.

He didn’t feel strange at all, thinking about it. Actually he felt really relaxed, as if he had… well, _slept_? Naruto blushed in embarrassment and Sasuke smirked. “Thought so”.

The blonde hissed and grunted all the way back to the camp.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sasuke went back to the camp, after leaving the guard to Kakashi sensei, he entered the tent the male members of their team shared (Sakura had a little one for herself). The night was still dark and so was inside the tent, therefore he didn’t pay much attention to the body laying on the floor. He just took off his sandals, followed by his Shimenawa and his skirt, before covering himself with the blankets of his futon and closing his eyes.

He was almost asleep again when the continuous shifting of sheets made him loose his patience.

“Naruto, stop moving”.

He got no response.

“Naruto”, he tried again, but he kept not receiving any answer, and the shifting continued.

Annoyed, Sasuke propped on his elbows and looked in the general direction of Naruto’s futon. His eyes took a moment to adapt to the darkness, but when he was finally able to delineate Naruto’s body, he tried calling him again. The response was so unexpected that Sasuke froze and blood rushed in his ears. _Oh, for fuck’s sake._ He wasn’t. The idiot wasn’t doing _that_. Not in the same tent as him!

Naruto moaned again and Sasuke swallowed his own breath.

“I can’t fucking believe this idiot”, he muttered. If Naruto thought he would just let him masturbate in his presence he was _so_ wrong. Sasuke got on his knees and shuffled towards the other boy, ready to hit him really hard if necessary, but getting closer he was suddenly able to take a peek at Naruto’s face and realized the boy was still _sleeping_ , a frown on his face, his lips parted and his breath short. His body was also trembling violently. That’s when Sasuke remembered Naruto speaking about Orochimaru and immediately detangled the companion from the sheet and put a hand on Naruto’s forehead – he was burning. The raven haired boy hissed and called for the other again, shaking him a bit – he probably needed to call for Kakashi sensei, but wanted to be sure it was really bad first. What if the idiot was having a wet dream? He had heard him _moan_ , after all. “Naruto!” he exclaimed again, _this_ close to slap the boy.

The blond sluggishly opened his eyes, shivering from head to toe and unable to focus on what was around him.

“Uh…?”

“Nar—can—hear—me…?”

Everything sounded so distant. Was he still dreaming?

Sasuke hissed again and got close to Naruto’s mouth with his ear when the latter started moving his lips, as if he wanted to say something. His eyes were glossed over, his breath so warm… Sasuke refrained from shivering himself when Naruto sighed against his ear and then spoke – “… smell—good…”. And even before he could register what he had heard, something humid slid along his ear. Sasuke tried to jump away, but a strong arm around his shoulders was keeping him put where he was. Wait. When had Naruto moved? And since when was he so strong?

Sasuke struggled, but only ended up exhaling a surprised whimper when the lobe of his ear was wrapped between a pair of lips and sucked thoroughly. The boy shut his eyes and imposed his legs not to tremble, while automatically trying to close them.

What was happening? _What the hell was happening?!_

There was something strange about all this. The smell around Naruto was strong and… inviting. Sasuke could recognize something extremely dangerous about it, but his mind suddenly felt foggy and he had problems concentrating. He felt weak and his will to protest against Naruto’s tongue worshipping his right ear had died with a second whimper.

“Taste… good… too” Naruto puffed hotly against his neck, right under his ear, and this time Sasuke shivered for real, his hands closing up against the sheets, his head rising just a bit, to give Naruto all the space he needed to do whatever he was doing.

Sasuke felt the tip of Naruto’s nose caress the skin of his neck, slow, while his hot breath kept him shivering. The blonde nose nuzzled delicately in every angle and continued his path by rising and tracing his jaw line. It went up again, against his cheek and Naruto’s lips where on the side of his mouth. The smell of his breath made Sasuke’s mouth water and his groin twitch.

Before Naruto’s lips could touch his, Sasuke grunted in pain, and sprinted on the other side of the tent, a kunai (he always kept one tucked along his leg) stuck in his bleeding thigh.

Naruto almost yelled at the loss, as if someone had just kicked him in the guts, and closed himself into a cocoon, violently shaking.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, his eyes focusing again, and the pain in his thigh clearing his mind from whatever attracted him so strongly to his teammate. His mind was working quickly, analyzing the situation, while Naruto looked at him through his blonde bangs with his eyes lucid, his expression one of absolute pain. “---hurts… Sasuke it hurts…!” he exclaimed, and for the first time his voice seemed clear, even if panicked, and his eyes were really settled on the raven.

Sasuke took another deep breath and that alluring smell hit him again like a sword through his crotch. On a reflex he stumbled back, towards the exit – he had to call Kakashi sensei.

Naruto whimpered again at seeing him leaving and tried to protest, but whatever was hurting him made him scream again as soon as Sasuke was out the tent.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke had rushed to Orochimaru’s hideout in the middle of the forest, where he knew the Sannin liked to pass most of his time, unless the Fifth Hokage asked for him. He had a special permission to live outside Konoha. Tsunade didn’t even want to know what kind of experiments his former team-mate did in that cave. As long as he stood out of trouble and didn’t cause a ninja war, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Probably _too_ free. Not that it had ever mattered to Sasuke before. But in that moment, while he rushed back to the camp where he had left a screaming Naruto, he really wished he had found Orochimaru where he was supposed to be, and not a mocking note addressed to him instead. Oh, he would have _so_ gone through his body with a Chidori if he had.

The Sannin was probably somewhere in the forest, where he could watch him closely, Sasuke knew that. It wouldn’t have taken much to find him if he wanted with his Sharingan, but there was no time – he had to go back to Naruto. He shouldn’t have left in the first place.

 

_He won’t die._

 

Stated the note, at some point. All of it had been written by Kabuto – Sasuke had recognized his handwriting.

 

_But the further away the prince, the stronger the pain._

 

It seemed that the liquid they had injected Naruto with was named ‘Sleeping Beauty’ and was a new product Orochimaru probably wished to sell in the black market – it was supposed to make the injected person fall asleep (like Sleeping Beauty) and fall in love with the person who woke them up (kisses were not required). The person who had woken Naruto up had been Sasuke ---with a kick in the kidney, how romantic--- and now the raven was ‘the prince’. The effects started to show only a couple of hours after waking up. Leave it to Orochimaru to create such a troublesome and dangerous love potion! Sure, Naruto would not die, but that didn’t make it any better.

Sasuke was already close enough to the camp to hear Naruto screams. He flinched and picked up his pace. Around fifteen minutes had passed from when he had left. 

When he arrived back, he took a deep breath of clean air and entered the tent. Inside, Kakashi was pinning a struggling Naruto to his futon, while a concentrated and worried Sakura tried with his medical knowledge to understand where was painful for her teammate and how she could make it stop – judging by the sweat on her and Kakashi foreheads, they hadn’t found an answer. Naruto was still crying and wailing and kept screaming on intervals, as if repeatedly stabbed with a knife in different parts of his body.

Kakashi immediately looked towards him when he entered the tent and Sakura’s followed the teacher’s gaze, looking on the verge of crying. “Sasuke-kun!”

The screams stopped suddenly and Naruto took a deep breath, as if he had been close to suffocating before that exact moment, before whimpering – a pitiful and heartbreaking sound.

Both Sakura and Kakashi brought their attention back to Naruto, who wasn’t struggling anymore. He was panting and still crying, his eyes unfocused. Instead of screaming he would only grunt in pain and flinch.

“Naruto! Oh my God, are you feeling better?” Sakura’s voice sounded already relieved.

Naruto didn’t even seem to hear her, his eyes empty.

“He’s still only semi-conscious…” Stated Kakashi. He brought a hand over Naruto’s forhead. “He’s fever is still high”.

_It works like a genjutsu. All the pain is in his head – he’s hallucinating._

_He’ll be okay as long as he’s conscious._

_If the pain gets too strong and he’ll lose consciousness,  he’ll probably fall in a coma._

 

“It’s not over yet”, the Uchiha finally said. “Can you leave us alone?”

Sakura turned to him with a confused expression. “What—“

“You found something by Orochimaru, didn’t you?” Kakashi interrupted her.

Sasuke only nodded and took two little steps closer to Naruto. The blonde gripped the blankets of his futon tighter and another pitiful sound left his lips, his eyes sparkling but still unfocused.

Kakashi seemed to catch the connection between Sasuke’s presence and Naruto’s reactions and the worried light in his eyes transformed in one of resignation. “I see…”

Sakura looked confused between her teammate and his sensei, but Kakashi simply put a hand on her shoulder and told her to follow him, shaking his head. “We’ll go back to Konoha and report what happened to the Hokage”.

“Eh? But sensei, what’s happ—“

“We won’t be of any help, Sakura, believe me. Leave Naruto to Sasuke”.

Sakura had no other choice but listen to their sensei and follow him outside, throwing a last worried look to Naruto and Sasuke. The raven heard them gather their belongings and disassemble Sakura’s tent before quickly leaving.

When he was sure they were far enough,  he slowly approached Naruto’s futon and kneeled next to it. He didn’t want to think about it or even acknowledge it, but his heart was beating hard in his rib cage.

He took a deep breath, to calm his nerves, and repeated in his head:

 

_Remember, the closer the better._

 

He hesitantly brought a hand over one of Naruto’s arms and the blonde’s eyes became big, his irises wider than usual, unfocused. His lips let another whimper leave his throat and he shacked violently. Sasuke almost retracted his hand, worried about his reaction ---was he hurting him?--- but another one gripped his forearm tightly and suddenly his eyes were drowning in clear, sky blue ones.

“Sa… su-ke?”

“Naruto! Can you hear me?”

Naruto whined and his hand closed painfully around Sasuke’s arm. His eyes were still on the raven but they were getting darker.

 _We need to get closer,_ The Uchiha thought.

_Remember, the closer the better._

 

“Come on…” Sasuke slid his arm under Naruto’s one, so that he could put it behind his back, and Naruto trembled again, another squeaky sound escaping his lips. The raven ignored it and put Naruto on a sitting position. He shifted so he could sit too and tried to take a deep breath before putting all his strength in moving Naruto so they could be in a comfortable position to hug or something, but Naruto moved on his own and before he could do anything at all the blonde’s weight was on his legs and his head rested on his shoulder. Naruto was shacking all over ---as if he was too cold, but it was July, he couldn’t be cold--- and inhaled deeply next to Sasuke’s ear, who kept still, paralyzed.

The note Kabuto had left said nothing about affecting people around the one who had been injected with the potion, but Sasuke thought there had to be something, because he felt strange. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but his head was nagging at him that Kabuto hadn’t said everything. In a normal situation he would have hit the dumbass and pushed him to the other side of the tent by know. But he wasn’t. His stomach was twisting as if _exited_ by Naruto’s proximity. And sure he was not going to deny it, sometimes he thought their friendship was a bit… unusual? _Intense_. But he didn’t _like_ the idiot. No way in hell. So why did he feel like Sakura in her academy days?

While he was struggling to find an answer, silence settled between them - only Naruto’s irregular breathing could be heard. Or maybe Sasuke was _feeling_ it. On his skin. Because he doubted he could hear anything beside his heart throbbing.

Suddenly Naruto felt like close was not quite close enough, and shifted forward, closing the distance between their chests – and groins – and Sasuke sucked a breath in. His head spun and he had to grip the blonde’s hip to keep himself straight.

Naruto’s nose snuggled right under his hear and Sasuke felt his body become hotter. He couldn’t tell if the warmth was coming from within his body or if it was only Naruto’s feverish skin. Maybe both.  

The alluring smell he had sniffed at before leaving the tent, hit him again, just less strong than before, as if it had just started spreading again.

“Can you hear me, usuratonkachi?” The Uchiha articulated, trying his hardest not to let it affect him.

Naruto heard. He was suddenly very conscious, almost hypersensitive and definitely very aware of all the places where his body touched the other boy’s one, but as soon he parted his lips and inhaled to answer, his mouth watered ---was it Sasuke’s skin that smelled so good?--- and before he could be able to realize it he was sniffing at the raven’s neck, how he had done merely half an hour before, tracing soft patterns on his white, inviting skin, with the tip. Saliva raised in his mouth as if he was smelling vinegar, but it wasn’t a pungent smell, it was sweet, home-like. Reassuring and inviting. He was so invested in analyzing it, that he didn’t realize his mouth deciding on its own accord to taste too – his lips were already attached to Sasuke’s neck and they parted slowly. His tongue peaked out from between them and leaved a wet trail before his teeth could nib at that same spot, and his full mouth suck on it. Sasuke kept still like a marble, but Naruto didn’t - his body moved closer and his groin rubbed on Sasuke’s thigh.

Sasuke’s eyes were shout, his grip on Naruto’s shirt and his lips tightening, trying to contain whatever sound his fuzzy head felt he needed to make. He was so thankful to be sat at the moment, his legs felt like jelly. “Dumbass…” he tried, “What the h-hell”, but his voice sounded weak and breathy to him too, and Naruto didn’t seem to hear at all, if the way he was sucking thoroughly on that soft spot Sasuke didn’t know he had was any indication.

Sasuke’s head fell heavily on the teammate shoulder. He couldn’t think straight.

Naruto licked the bruised spot and went higher, starting to suck on Sasuke’s lobe, rubbing on the raven’s thigh again, this time making the other feel very well how the blonde was affected by their situation. And that’s when it clicked.

 

_There’s no time limit to this potion, nor an antidote. It only has to be expelled._

_Remember, the_ closer, _the better._

 

Sasuke got it now.

Before he could go further, the Uchiha squeezed his eyes and pushed Naruto away. “Listen to me, you fucking idiot…!”

Naruto licked his red panting lips, his eyes glistering and dark, his cheeks flushed and his hair humid because of the sweat. _Tastes so sweet_.

Somewhere inside Naruto a voice was screaming him to get a grip of himself. Was it his consciousness? ---Or was it Kurama?--- What was he doing to Sasuke…? But his heart was beating hard in his chest and he felt barely able to control his body. It was too hot and it pained him physically not to be close to the raven. He felt restless, his hands twitching. His blood was rushing south and he knew he was hard.

“Naruto, you’re drugged. Can you hear me?”

Sasuke’s breaths were almost as short as Naruto’s.

 _I know_ , the blonde wanted to say. _You fucking prick I fucking knew Orochimaru had done something to me and you said I couldn’t distinguish dreams from reality!_ But his mouth kept salivating and his head swimming and he could barely bring himself to nod, the urge to take Sasuke’s hand and bring it into his groin, around his penis, so strong he moaned again just picturing it.

 _Fuck, fuck, FUCK._ Now Sasuke knew what Kabuto meant in that note – the _closer_ , the better. He was so _stupid_ , they hadn’t created a mere love potion, it was an _aphrodisiac_. That’s why he was getting affected too. Naruto probably emanated pheromones.

Sasuke’s head started to work very fast, despite his inability to completely focus normally. He was sweating profusely just to force his hands to keep still.

If he didn’t touch Naruto, the boy would fall in a genjutsu and hallucinate, feeling pain, to the point where he could fall in a coma if Sasuke went too far away for too long (and he knew how horrible that felt. He had fallen in a similar coma because of Itachi in the past). But as soon as Sasuke touched him, Naruto came back to reality and the aphrodisiac activated.

He closed his eyes shout to find the strength to do what he was going to do, but didn’t have to dwell too much on it – the strong sweet smell around Naruto was making decisions for him.

“You need to know what is happening”, Sasuke stated  then with a urgent tone. Naruto realized that the Uchiha was trembling --- or was it him? He couldn’t tell. “We can’t get rid of the drug in any other way” he swallowed and looked at Naruto in the eyes. “You have to come”.

Naruto’s penis twitched in excitement even before he could comprehend the raven’s words.

“Repeatedly, probably” Sasuke added in a whisper. He was getting hard too. He could feel it. Shame was filling his cheeks of color, and his penis of blood, but he tried to ignore it. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t his fault.

Naruto moaned and couldn’t take it anymore. His hand reached for the bulge covered by his pajama pants and started rubbing on it, the fabric getting darker and wet immediately. He felt so sensitive and couldn’t even look at himself. He couldn’t believe he was doing it in front of the bastard.

Sasuke found himself staring at the movement, unable to cast his eyes away. He just needed to stay still. Naruto would eventually come. And come… and come again. And it would be over. _Soon_ , he repeated to himself.

Sasuke’s hands moved from Naruto’s hips to the floor to keep his body upright, before they could close on themselves tightly. His nails sunk in his palm, pain helping him clearing his mind. _You just need to wait. Wait. Don’t look._

He turned his head away from the scene, while Naruto got noisier and noisier, the smell of arousal getting stronger by the minute.

It wasn’t enough. Naruto knew it wasn’t.

He brought his hand in his pants and took out his erection. He could feel Sasuke watching him again now, even if only by the corner of his eyes, hidden by his black and silky hair, and his penis twitched again, getting even bigger.

He should have felt embarrassed about what he was doing. He knew he was drugged, but believed he could still think properly (even though his body seemed to move on its own). Despite that, what was filling his head right in that moment wasn’t shame nor the will to hid himself. It was  the awareness that having his best friend witness him pumping his cock turned him on. And it was ridiculous, he knew it was, but he couldn’t help it – he wanted Sasuke to watch. To touch. To _suck_.

 _But he couldn’t, couldn’t, couldn’t, what was he even thinking._ It was bad enough that he was shamelessly masturbating in front of the bastard. _On the bastard’s legs_.

Sasuke’s eyes on him were driving him crazy and when he closed his hand around his erection, shutting his eyes because he couldn’t take that dark stare anymore, he couldn’t help imagining the same eyes directed at him from a Sasuke kneeling between his legs, his pink lips around his dick, his long fingers probing his hole --- _his hole?! Why would anyone touch there…?!_ \---, sucking the head in his mouth like he enjoyed it. Like he loved it and needed more—

He came trembling from head to toe, Sasuke’s name on his lips, but nothing sprouted from the tip of his penis.

Dry orgasm.

Naruto’s head spun and his groin hurt so much he almost screamed. Sasuke was still looking at him, probably asking himself why he had stopped.

“Won’t… work…” he said in a pained whisper.

“What do you mean it won’t work? You were doing great…! Keep going, I’m sure—“

Naruto interrupted him by gripping one of Sasuke’s wrist and pull the raven towards him. He rested the captured hand on his thigh. Sasuke tried to protest calling him names, but didn’t struggle. The Uchiha’s blood had all rushed south by now, anyway - he didn’t have the strength.

“Touch me” breathed Naruto in his ear. “ _Please_ ”.

The other boy didn’t move, too shocked to do anything at all.

 “I’ll get you back someway when this all is over… just plea— _hnn_ …!“

Naruto moaned into Sasuke’s ear making the raven shivered violently, his eyes shut closed, moving his hand slowly and experimentally on Naruto’s swollen shaft.

 _It’s burning,_ he found himself thinking. It was pulsing between his fingers.

The blonde’s hips involuntary started to thrust up into Sasuke’s fingers to search for more friction and he tightened his grip and moved his hand faster, slowly opening his eyes to look at what he was doing, fascinated.

“Sa--- Sasuke…!”

Sasuke’s ears were burning. His hand was burning too, going up and down, up and down... He couldn’t help following his own movement, staring at the straight thick shaft between his fingers. Looking at how his hand moved around it, how his thumb put slightly more pressure on the most prominent vein, before reaching the head and run on the tip on a circle. One time. Two times. All over again. His own shaft responding deliciously in his pants, desperately needing friction.  

That’s when is face was suddenly hit by spurt of semen, copiously coming out from the tip of Naruto’s dick, and Sasuke had to close his eyes, his hand milking the other’s orgasm out on autopilot.

When he opened them again, shocked, Naruto’s breath was ghosting over his lips and his face was definitely too close. The smell of cum was strong and Sasuke could feel it sliding on his left cheek, dripping from his hair, and— Naruto’s tongue reached out to lap at the drop he had on his lips, shocking himself when he realized the bitter and salty taste on his tongue. But did it again nonetheless, lapping at the semen on Sasuke’s cheek and moving his wet hair away with gentle fingers. The raven could only breathe out shakily.

When the pale boy’s face was clean again, Naruto just stopped there, looking intensely in the other’s eyes, their breaths melting between them.

“I’m still hard”, breathed the blonde, his voice raspy and low, _so low_ …

“I can feel that, dumbass…” answered the other in a whisper, his hand still around Naruto.

And Sasuke could feel the moron’s little smile when they closed the distance and touched lips softly the first time. Naruto’s hands cupped his head and brought him close for a second one, putting more pressure. And Sasuke took the collar of his pajama shirt and swept his tongue over his lips, before Naruto could open them and meeting it with his.

Both of them moaned.

The kiss started slow and sloppy, with both of them being inexperienced ---their first kiss had been with each other when they were still in the academy, and there definitely hadn’t been tongue back then---, trickle of saliva escaping from the corner of their mouths. But it felt good. So good and warm and intoxicating. It took off quickly, with Naruto standing on his knees and changing the angle (forcing Sasuke to rest his hands on his hips), pushing his own tongue in Sasuke’s mouth and exploring it thoroughly.

Naruto’s eagerness was overwhelming. He tasted faintly like miso ---had he eaten ramen again before sleep  or was that just how he always tasted? Maybe he had become ramen himself, after eating it so much for all his life--- and it felt familiar and warm to kiss him. As if they had been doing this forever. As if they were _supposed_ to be doing this.

And he remembered.

They were drugged.

He tried to put distance between them, but Naruto grunted only, displeased, and pushed him, until his  back was against the floor, trapping him between his legs and his arms, their mouth not separating for even a second.

_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad._

He repeated in his head, but his eyes were closed and Naruto was sucking his tongue and his dick throbbed so hard he thought he would explode. His hips moved up on its own accord, and the blonde, noticing it, moved down, meeting him halfway. Their mouths separated with a ‘pop’ and a silent scream, a string of saliva hanging between them, before Naruto’s lips nipped at Sasuke’s jaw and moved sinuously against him again.

“N-na…. nnh….”

He blushed at the sound he was making, his cock hard as a rock.

“Naruto---!” he screamed, Naruto closing his hand on his big bulge through his pants and caressing it all over, from balls to tip.

Sasuke bit Naruto’s pajamas collar to suppress his moans and Naruto thought he could go crazy. He was so cute. Sasuke was so freaking _cute_. How had he never noticed? His lips were the perfect bow shape, soft and kissable, his cheeks flushed, his forehead sweaty and his hair sticking to his face in the sexiest way possible.

He could feel his best friend dick throb against his hand. He was big too.

Naruto liked his lips and continued sucking Sasuke’s neck, lifting the hem of his shirt and slipping one hand under it. He found the other’s right nipple and went other it with his thumb, making it turgid, then lightly pinched and turned it between his fingers. Sasuke sucked a breath in and arched under his touch, his eyes wide, his moan silent.

_Bad, bad, bad, bad. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“N---naru--- hnn….!” He panted. “---ruto, calm down…!” he tried again, also convincing himself to do so and not only the other. But Naruto started leaving kisses on his abdomen and Sasuke’s head spun. He was able to grab his consciousness by the horns just seconds later, when Naruto had already freed him of his pants, leaving him with only his brief, and he had to hit the blonde on the head to catch his attention. Hard. “You _blockhead_! Listen to me!”

“Ouch…!” Naruto brought a hand over Sasuke’s who was now pulling at his hair where he had hit. “You bastard, what---“. His words died in his throat when he saw the raven expression and realized what he was doing, like he had woken up from a trance.

 _Damn_.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his forehead drop on Sasuke’s slightly visible abs. His skin was so white, and he was so slim. He breathed in an out, tickling the raven’s skin and making it difficult for Sasuke not to tell him to fucking go on already. He needed to stay concentrated. _Concentrate_.

“I’m sorry…” Naruto whispered, after a while, shacking, his hands gripping the Uchiha’s shirt, as if his life depended on it. “I can’t resist, you smell so good…”. His nose run slowly around his teammate navel, making the other shiver violently and goose bumps arise, but he didn’t move from there. “I feel like kissing you all over and suck your lips, your tongue, your fingers… I want to touch you so bad… I want you to touch me so bad…”

Sasuke swallowed. He knew. He knew the sensation so well. He felt the same, he didn’t even know what was because of the aphrodisiac and what was because of his own sexual frustration anymore. And that was what he scared him the most. No, it wasn’t new for him to feel the urge to touch the teammate, to run his hands on naked skin and think about nipping at Naruto’s inner thigh when the blockhead sat just in his boxer with his legs crossed. Sasuke had been having strange thoughts about his best friend for a very long year by now. But Naruto didn’t feel the same. Naruto was only acting like this because of the aphrodisiac, and he couldn’t let them go all the way. Even if Naruto thought he wanted it so much it pained him right now.

“We need to stop” he only breathed, and Naruto flopped fully on him, sighing and trembling, his cheek against Sasuke’s abdomen, his eyes closed and his eyebrows drawn together.

His blonde hair looked so soft, and his expression was so distressed, Sasuke found himself caressing his head, trying to comfort him, letting the silky strands slide between his fingers, sometimes putting pressure with his digits to Naruto’s cutis and move them in a circular way, as if the massage could make it all better.

Naruto kept trembling and taking deep breaths. “I can’t…” he muttered with a desperate tone in his voice, before moaning at Sasuke’s ministrations. “You’re not helping, basta—hnnn…!” The raven pulled at his hair to nag at him, but Naruto’s groin responded to the harsh treatment in a different way that before, making him moan, while tears of frustration started to spill from the blonde’s eyes, his hands twitching to touch and his lips burning, wishing to kiss again.

Sasuke didn’t expect that and loosened his grip, but it was too late already - Naruto started kissing his stomach, breathing ‘I’m sorry’ on his skin with every press of his lips. The raven’s head started working fast again, conflicted, while Naruto licked around his navel and slid his tongue lower. The blonde sniffed at Sasuke’s arousal, making the other go three different shades of red, his own erection responding to it, and his mouth salivating. The raven boxer got wetter and Naruto kissed the tip of his erection through the fabric, an almost inaudible ‘hnn’ leaving his friend lips. Naruto wanted to hear it again.

Getting bolder, and realizing Sasuke had no strength to think when his penis was paid attention to, he took the head in his mouth at sucked at it along with the fabric of the raven’s brief and the Uchiha bit into his bottom lip so hard it bleed. He propped on his elbows, with all the fuzzy intention to protest, but ended up staring at Naruto leaving kisses along his shaft, as if in a out-of-body experience, until the blonde looked at him and he found his breathing stop – Naruto’s eyes were hungry and dark, on his lips a silent request. Sasuke said nothing, just looked back at him for seconds that felt long like hours, and the other’s hands trembled on his hips. Sasuke closed his eyes, breathed in again - was he breathing to calm himself down, or because he knew he would inhale that intoxicating smell again? He didn’t know, but eventually nodded. 

Naruto didn’t need to see it two times. Sasuke’s brief were thrown somewhere along with his pants in a second, leaving everything from his chest down exposed. The Uchiha had a second to think that Naruto looked stupid with his boxers and pajama pants still at his knees, noting mentally to take them off. Not that that was the first time for him, anyway – he looked stupid most of the time.

The blonde decided Sasuke looked stupid too with his shirt still on and made it disappear as fast as his brief, leaving no possibility to protest – it didn’t make much of a difference at that point, anyway.

And he was naked.

His white skin glistering at the light of the candles, red marks all over his neck, hard nipples, and hair spread on the floor in waves, looking at him with parted lips.

Naruto was all over him in a second, kissing his way down Sasuke’s chest, taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking it, the other getting twisted between his fingers, while with his other free hand he made the raven open his white legs wide, so he could settle between them.

It was too late to feel embarrassed, but when Naruto started kissing his inner thigh while looking down at him with that content expression, Sasuke wished to disappear. But it was too good, and he didn’t say anything – he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, even just a little, thinking about anything. How he wanted to kill Orochimaru, for example. Or that Itachi would probably welcome him home normally after this and what if he could read on his face what had happened? What if he used his Sharingan to search hints into his head? It wasn’t even something possible with a Sharingan, that was peculiarity of the Yamanaka Clan, but Itachi could. Itachi could everythi--- _hnn._

Not even thinking about his brother helped. Not with Naruto licking between his balls and taking one in his mouth and sucking it.

Sasuke arched from the floor. “ _Fuck_ ”.

Naruto sucked one more time and moved higher, pressing his tongue along all his shaft, making the other wriggle and pre-cum drip from the tip like white chocolate.

That’s when the excited blonde took the head  in his mouth and experimentally sucked it, like he would suck on a melting pop cycle. This time Sasuke couldn’t help a moan and Naruto took him further in his mouth, closing his hand where he couldn’t reach, and sucked hard and repeatedly, making Sasuke’s head spin in pleasure and obscene sounds leave his mouth, his hands gripping and pulling at Naruto’s hair while his toes and his back banded.

The blonde moaned around his erection and Sasuke thought he could die in ecstasy.

Naruto kept his peace, liking and sucking alternatively, pressing his tongue and tightening his fingers, up and down, up and down, then took him in again and went lower and lower, slowly, forcing Sasuke’s hips still with his grip, until his nose touched the raven’s groin, tickled by dark pubic hair.

Naruto swallowed and Sasuke cried, forcing himself on his elbows again to look down at what was happening. The blonde looked up at him and slid slowly the other’s erection further in and further out of his mouth, keeping his eyes fixated to the other.

_Where the hell have you learned to do that?!_

He probably had asked it out loud, because Naruto tried to answer, but his words resulted only in more vibrations and with a last suck at the head Sasuke spilled in the blonde’s mouth, who came right after him just listening to his friend moan and sucked and sucked while the other rode his orgasm out, until the last drop was out of him.

Naruto swallowed everything, still not satisfied.

Sasuke was looking at him through half lidded eyes, unable to think, let alone articulate worlds.

“Girls always do it in Jiraya’s books”, the blonde said, suddenly.

“Uh?”

“You asked”.

Sasuke grunted.

“How was it?” Naruto, asked, his head resting right beside Sasuke’s spent member, still smelling him like a cat in heat would. Oh, yeah, Naruto _was_ in heat.

Naruto gave a tentative lick again and the raven almost screamed, his flesh still sensitive.

“God, wait a fucking minute, you dumbass!”

The blonde caressed his soft shaft with the tip of his nose, whining. “But I’m hard again”.

Sasuke really felt like face-palming but he knew it wasn’t the moron’s fault and he was still speaking out of horniness. He wondered for a moment how they were going to face each other when all this was over – they would probably cooperate to burn Orochimaru’s laboratory down.

Naruto being still hard was a problem. How many times did he need to come? Compared to when Sasuke had first entered the tent, Naruto was definitely getting his full consciousness back, he probably needed to come one last time. Hard. He felt more like himself too. The drug must have been thought to make them have sex, so they needed something stronger.

“Naruto, roll over” he commanded, but didn’t even give time to the other to do so, before pushing him. The dumbass rolled with his butt high and naked, complaining, and Sasuke took the chance to slip off his pants and boxers, first from a leg and then from the other, almost making him fall flat on the floor.

The raven took an appreciative look and kneed over, until his groin was pressing against the other’s ass cheeks. Naruto sucked a breath in. “What are you doing…?”

Sasuke bended over, pressing his chest to Naruto’s back and sliding a hand over the blonde’s thigh, before taking his hard on in his grip again and pump. Naruto opened his mouth again just to moan. Sasuke increased the peace, until he could feel the erection throbbing in his hand, ready to spill, then he pressed tightly at the base denying Naruto of his orgasm.

The blonde grunted and called him names for it, but the raven didn’t pay attention, slightly spreading Naruto’s ass cheeks instead and circling his entrance with his thumb - there was no way he didn’t know the complete human anatomy by being Orochimaru’s student.  

His teammate shivered from head to toe, his hole opened and closed in expectation, and Sasuke’s dick went half hard again.

Naruto moved in restlessness, moaning when the raven’s thumb put a little pressure.

The Uchiha made Naruto stand on his knees and sucked a mark between the blonde’s shoulder and neck, while one of his hand started pumping his dick again. Naruto slumped all his weight on him.

He brought his over hand to Naruto’s mouth and posed his index and middle finger on the other’s bottom lip.

“Suck”.

Through half lidded eyes Naruto grunted at him. “Don’t order me around, assho—“ but started sucking as soon as the digit was in his mouth, moaning around it as he had done around Sasuke’s penis. Sasuke went fully hard again in a second and let a little sound escape his lips, Naruto responding with another moan.

The digits came out of his mouth soaked and slick, and before the saliva could dry over, Sasuke brought it to Naruto’s entrance, circled it, and slightly pressed again.

“Is it okay…?” he asked into Naruto’s ear.

“Fuck, don’t ask”.

Sasuke pushed his index finger through the tight ring of muscles, Naruto’s voice coming in waves of pleasure to his ears. He was so sensitive for just a finger… His hole sucked it in easily and eagerly, tightening around it as if his life depended on it, so much that it was almost painful.

Sasuke slid his thumb other Naruto’s tip while bending his index finger inside him, searching for a specific knot of nerves, and slowly entered him with the second digit, until it was fully inside and he could move them both. _So tight…_

After a while, Naruto went rigid, making the raven wonder if he was hurting him, then shacked from head to toe, a louder moan leaving him breathless, and Sasuke knew he had found it.

“What was that---- _ah…._!” the blonde moaned, looking at him from over his shoulder, when he brushed against that spot again.  Naruto’s pupils were so big and dark, to the point where Sasuke could barely see the blue.  “A-again”, he requested.  

He had felt the desire to have something _there_ , but he knew nothing about gay sex. That was not contemplated in Icha Icha Paradise. Whatever Sasuke was touching was making him crazy.

The Uchiha complied and pushed against that spot again and again, making Naruto see stars, his eyes rolled back in his head, his lips parted in a silent scream, while his hips trusted forward between the ring of the raven’s fingers, and back against Sasuke’s finger. Sasuke’s own shaft was sliding between his balls by now.

“More”, he moaned, the Uchiha barely thinking straight, but pushing harder anyway, their movements getting erratic and their rhythm confused. Sasuke wanted to enter him so much it was driving him insane. To suppress the urge and keep still, he bit Naruto’s shoulder, and pushed hard with his fingers, hitting the other’s prostate straight on.

Naruto came for the third time with a loud scream, dirtying Sasuke’s hand, his own abdomen, and the futon still splayed in front of him, driving his orgasm for two full minutes.

An exhausted Sasuke followed him soon after, his cum dripping between Naruto’s legs and ass cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Holy fuck_ ”.

Sasuke grunted – his only answer to the exclamation - and got up to cover his naked body, giving his back to his best friend, who was still panting on the floor. He could feel the other’s eyes on his body and tried hard not to shiver, shrugging the thought off. There was no aphrodisiac excuse anymore.

“What has just happened?”

“Do I really need to explain, dumbass?” Sasuke got dressed quickly, not even caring about being dirty and sweaty. “We need to go back”. From the light that invaded the tent, it must have been late morning already.

Naruto propped up, sitting, his eyebrows drawn close. “Hey, are you mad…?”

Sasuke stopped fumbling with his clothes, took a deep breath – clean this time – and turned to his best friend. “Am not”.

“You are, though”.

Sasuke stared at him darkly, forcing his eyes not to look lower, where the idiot was still shamelessly exposing his… _everything_.

“I’m sorry okay? I couldn’t control myself!”

“Just get dressed, I’ll go to the river to wash my face” he retorted, turning around again and moving to the exit.

He wasn’t angry, why would he be? It was not like Naruto had done everything alone, both of them had acted because of the drug. Sasuke was just embarrassed. Because maybe pheromones had only had a _part_ of the fault in his behavior. What was he supposed to say? Were they even supposed to talk about this? He had only helped Naruto get rid of the drug – that was everything there was to know.

Before he could exit the tent, a hand gripped his wrist, turning him around. “Don’t go”.

Naruto’s eyes were serious and warm, and for some reason Sasuke’s heart clenched.

He had thought of leaving the village before – he had wanted to revenge his clan and kill his brother. Before Itachi had come back, that is. And Naruto had said the same thing back then, with that same tone. ‘ _I won’t let you go’_ , he had added.

He wondered for a second how he would have lived if he had just walked away from him at that time. He wondered if in a parallel universe he would have left Konoha, seeking power, and if he would have wrongly killed his brother for real. Cutting all his bonds. He wondered if he would have been alone. He wondered if Naruto would have chased him and for how long before giving up.

But Sasuke knew better than anyone.

Naruto didn’t know how to give up.

And so he smiled. A slight turning of the angles of his lips.

Naruto’s eyes sparkled, and the raven sighed, resigned.  “Then come with me. You need to clean up anyway”.

Naruto’s smile grew big and blinding and Sasuke knew it, just then, right then — he liked him. He liked the dumbass. As in like- _like_.  He really did, didn’t he?

“Coming!” The blonde exclaimed, but didn’t immediately move, looking down instead, where white liquid was slowly sliding down his legs and drying on his skin. “Ow, gross”.

Sasuke snorted.

“Did you really need to come all over me?” mumbled the other, searching for his pajama pants.

The Uchiha didn’t even care to answer him and started gathering his belongings.

Naruto dried himself off with the already dirty piece of clothing before digging for his orange pants in his backpack. “I’m so glad I’ve decided to sleep in my pajama last night…”. His mumbling stopped when he noticed a piece of paper falling on the floor, coming out from the pocket of his trousers. _Uh?_

Naruto bended over to pick the paper up. _Ramen cupon?_  

But it wasn’t.

_A note?_

_I hope you’ll enjoy your present, Sasuke-kun._

Naruto stared at it for a moment, unable to understand, then the pieces of the puzzle seemed to go back to their places on their own: Orochimaru’s handwriting. Orochimaru’s “have fun”, before he had fallen asleep on that tree _._ Orochimaru was Sasuke’s teacher. Present. _July 23 rd_.

“Nah, bastard?”

Sasuke turned around, sucking a breath in when he found Naruto’s face right in front of him, just some centimeters from his. The blonde pecked Sasuke’s lips so quickly the raven had barely time to feel the pressure. “What the fuck?!”

Naruto grinned. “I like you too, you know. Next time you want to do these kind of things with me you can just ask”.

 “ _Ah?_ ”

 “Next year I can put a bow on my head? Maybe use some clones?”

“Did you fall and hit your head while I wasn’t looking, dumbass? What are you even talking about?”

“I’m trying to wish you happy birthday, asshole. You always call me dumbass, but aren’t you the dumb one? Creepy-Sannin left a message in my pants. He wanted you to enjoy your present~” Naruto wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sasuke hit him on the head, his ears warm and red.

“Ouch! Stop hitting me, will you?! It hurts!”

The Uchiha put his backpack on his shoulder and smirked, satisfied. “Serves you right”.

As soon as he was outside, trying to hide his blushing face, he heard Naruto’s voice scream at him.

“Deny it all you want, bastard, I know you love me!”

Sasuke snorted and really hoped - for his dignity and his Uchiha name - that he had better taste in that parallel universe of his.

_What a dumbass._

 


End file.
